In the City
by Comrade Otto
Summary: One overly obsessed young man. One girl in love. It's all about to change. Nalex.
1. Chapter 1

Jake Warner peered out into the misty British Columbian landscape with a look of exhaustion set in his solemn eyes. He leaned back on his seat, and let out a long sigh. I had been a long morning.

Waking up at 5:00 AM wasn't good for a fourteen year-old boy. Walking for two hours to a Greyhound bus station wasn't good for a fourteen year-old boy. Hell, that's not good for anyone. But if he wanted to get to Vancouver by evening, he had to make some sacrifices.

A voice crackled on the overhead speaker, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are stopping at Revelstoke for a short lunch break." Jake suddenly realized how hungry he really was. He peered out of the window, and his eyes spotted a McDonalds. "Good," he thought, "I was just craving a Big Mac."

Jake ate the hamburger like a savage. He had very little breakfast this morning. When the last bite was eaten, Jake pulled out his laptop and and switched it on. "Let's see if this place has an Internet connection," he muttered, as he flicked the antenna back and forth. He picked up a less than satisfactory signal. It would have to do for now. Immediately, his fingers speed across the keyboard, his eyes darted across the screen. He typed with more velocity, until he stopped and looked at the result of his genius.

Nick Jonas' Blackberry. Hacked. Not that he'd never done it before, but it still was a beautiful thing, in a McDonald's no less. Jake proceeded to check Mr. Jonas' Inbox. 2 new messages. As he opened the first one, he smiled in delight as he read the name of the sender

Selena Gomez. Jake's adolescent fantasy. He thought she was adorable, in everything she did. Her acting ability on Wizard's of Waverly Place surprised Jake (He was expecting another Miley Cyrus, but now she was really the only reason he watched that show), and she was very down-to-earth, and a great role model. All that aside, Jake thought she was smoking hot. Then Ms. Gomez was rumored to be dating Nick Jonas.

Jake has a vice. Although most of the time he is laid back, he can get obsessive. That's probably why he was such a good hacker. He had the mental discipline to channel the obsessive energy to create a satisfactory result. That mental discipline was a result of a black belt in Tae Kwon Do. After a few days of trial and error, Jake finally got his result 3 weeks ago. He hacked his first BlackBerry, and that happened to belong to Nick Jonas.

Selena Gomez was seen as Disney's "good girl". Jake was always amused at this. If one of these emails got out, both Nick's and Selena's career and good reputation would be over. Jake always admired himself in this respect, he had the power to ruin not one, but two people's lives. He had been tempted, but he enjoyed receiving Selena's e-mails too much:

heyy there sexy ;) last night diner wuz fun lol, and after that it was even funner ;)

hehe I really like feeling your hot hair as we made out mmmmm :D

g2g ttyl sexay ;D

lena

Jake had a smile from ear to ear. She was too damn cute. Nick Jonas didn't know how lucky of a bastard he was. He sighed as he went back to the Inbox page. Jake's stomach flipped as he saw the second email. He wasn't expecting another one of these so soon.

He snapped his laptop shut and went back to the bus. He needed to get to L.A. As soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything, except the plot, and Jake Warner.

Author's Note: Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! This fanfic contains some political elements, so if you don't know what "Communism" it's ok. It doesn't affect the plot whatsoever, just a little flair I decided to throw in, for entertainment purposes.

Selena Gomez opened her eyes suddenly, as the warm and mellow Los Angeles sun peeked from her window. As she lifted up the covers, the warm rays met her soft, naked body. She giggled aloud, sleeping nude was her secret shame.

Today was her day off! She smiled brightly as she stretched her still-naked body, "I need to get something on," she giggled again as she strolled to her closet. After putting on her underwear, got ready in the bathroom, and picked out her outfit for the day. The moment she stepped out of her bedroom door, she could smell the delicious smell of pancakes and freshly brewed coffee from downstairs.

She glided downstairs via banister. As she entered the kitchen, she was expecting mom, but was surprised and delighted to see another familiar face.

"Good morning sleepyhead," chimed the voice of her best friend, Demi Lovato, "thought I'd come over and make some breakfast for my best friend in the whole world!" she said excitedly, she was always a morning person, "Hmm, you didn't seem to burn the pancakes like last time," Selena giggled. Demi glared at her in a silly way, then stuck out her tongue, which made Selena laugh even more. "How was the last little bit of tour?" she inquired. "Pretty fun, although it's Jonas fan girl hell up in Pittsburgh, I was scared to leave my dressing room!" replied Demi, wide eyed.

"I know, sometimes I wanna take an Axe and chop off all their stupid little heads!"

"Wow that's...specific,"

"Serves those fanatics right," Selena ranted, "They think I'm some sort of criminal just because I'm going out with Nick and-"

"Nick says he misses you," Demi interrupted, caught Selena off guard, and then made her blush. "Mrs. Nick Jonas," Demi started to tease, "Mrs. Nick Jonas," which caused Selena to blush even more. "Shut up!" she barked, Demi started to laugh. "A little defensive are we?" she raised one eye brow, Selena grunted back. After a brief silence, Demi spoke up, "So I'm guessing he's taking you to the Disney Party on Saturday?"

"Yea,"

"Have you picked out a dress?"

"No..."

* * *

"Well, then it's settled, we are going dress shopping!"

Shopping with Demi was always fun, but they quickly learned that they had to shop on weekdays, or get mobbed by fans. It's not like she hated her fans, in fact, she liked the occasional fan asking for an auto-graph, but hated when there was an army of crazy fans asking what it was like kissing Nick Jonas. Selena shuddered. It had been a long summer.

After browsing for a few dresses, none of which caught Selena's fancy, they stopped at the food court. After a nice salad and some french fries, their journey went on. Selena was in a daze, until she saw it.

Just sitting there idly in the window. It was the perfect color. It was the perfect look. It was the perfect everything. And Selena wanted it all for herself.

"Demi! Look!"

"Holy Crap! That dress is gorgeous!" she whispered quickly.

Selena squealed like a school girl and sprinted inside of the store.

Within seconds, she had the dress on in the cramped dressing room, admiring herself in the mirror. It was perfect! Nick would definitely love it. Secretly, she couldn't wait to see Miley's shade of green. Everything was working out perfectly!

Selena daydreamed of Nick and her slow dancing in the moonlight, as they had done on their first date. Perfection, forever. Nothing could go wrong when she was in Nick's arms.

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Hurry up Selena! Let me see you!"

Selena awoke from her daydream, sighed, then strolled out for Demi to see.

"That dress is AWESOME on you!" Demi shrieked as soon as she saw her friend.

"Thanks! I know it's so awesome! I love it!" Selena said, smile from ear to ear.

After a weary day of shopping, the two girls went home, and lazily watched T.V.

Demi was channel surfing, when they passed by the news, "A completely unexpected revolution happened today in Mexico, where a-" Demi switched the channel. "Wait, go back to the news!" Selena snapped, "The News?"

"Just change it back!"

Demi obeyed. Selena listened intently.

"Yes, Tom," the reporter said, "There has been political tension already in Mexico, unfortunately all attempts at political reform in the past had been dealt with and hidden by the government, but this was before infamous Communist author Bjorn Ravenbergen took over the Communist Party of Mexico almost a year ago."

The screen showed a picture of a young man with corkscrew brown hair that was partially covered by a hat with a red star on it. He wore a red t-shirt with a yellow hammer and sickle symbol, and extremely baggy khaki-colored pants. "Under his leadership, the Party, now the "The Ravenists," (after Ravensbergen's "Ravenism: Marxism-Leninism in the 21st Century") has grown amazingly fast, and Ravensbergen is heralded as a national hero, despite his age and Canadian citizenship. And now, all of Mexico is at a civil war, although hope seems unlikely for the Mexican government. Much of the Mexican Army is fighting for the Ravenists, and the U.S. Is reluctant to send troops into battle. Ravensbergen's campaign is going on as we speak, major media outlets in Mexico have been taken over, as well as most banks, privately-owned businesses, and communication."

"Holy Crap," Selena finally said.

"I didn't know you were into politics," answered Demi, surprised.

Selena took a deep breath, and whispered "This is bad,"

"Forget about it, some other country's problem, besides, your 16! Don't be worried about stuff like this!"

Selena calmed down, Demi was right.

"I don't wanna watch the news," she groaned

Demi looked at her friend and changed the channel, to something more upbeat.

In the North, Jake Warner climbs aboard a ship, his luggage in hand. Next stop, Los Angeles.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all. I know, long time waiting, but i finally got off my ass :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for some characters.

Joe Jonas entered his room, quickly slammed the door, and took off his purity ring that Disney made him wear. How he hated Disney. How he hated their marketing contract. How he hated playing their damn music. How he hated wearing their damn clothes. How he hated wearing their damn hair.

Joe was sick of being the model Christian musician that girls swooned over. How he wanted to be free. But, as his father would say, he wouldn't get far without Disney, and he had a contract. Joe regretted everyday since signing that contract. All he was to dad was a vacuum cleaner for money. Little girl's dad's paying hundreds of dollars just so their little princess could go see their concerts.

This house was made on that money. Joe kicked the wall and spat on the floor. This house is built on corporate greed.

Joe slumped to his bed. Being a star wasn't that bad, but he didn't want to be what he was. He wanted to be a famous rock star, singing bad-ass lyrics to his hard-core rock fans. But no, he had to be a pop singer, with his brothers, chanting lovey-dovey music to a bunch of 12 year olds!

Groaning, Joe sat up on his bed, trying to calm his raging anger. After a few deep breaths, he decided to turn on his TV. After surfing the channels not knowing what to watch, he ended up on a news channel.

"The Jonas Brothers ended their tour with a bang in Pittsburgh last night, singing to thousands of girls packed in the stadium."

Joe sighed as he saw all the teenagers worshiping him and his brothers as if they were gods. It was nice to be worshiped by that many kids, but he did have a personal life, which he had to keep secret. Disney wanted every girl to feel like they had a chance with him. As soon as fans find out he's dating someone, they stop liking the Jonas Brothers, which lessens the cash flow for Disney, and dad.

He almost felt sorry for the fans. But then he remembered all the days he tried to walk alone to run some errands, only to be horded by fans from ever fucking corner.

Watching TV wasn't helping. He desperately put his head in his pillow, and screamed. He screamed again and again, until all his anger had flowed out. He was mellow now.

Feeling a lot more relaxed, he flipped channels again.

After a while, someone knocked on the door. "Come in," grunted Joe.

Nick entered the room like a bullet almost falling down on the floor. His skin was pale, and a nervous aura surrounded him. "Joe," he squeaked, "I need your help with my BlackBerry."

"Dude, you don't look like your feeling alright," Joe said, Nick's squeaky voice was not the usual Nick Jonas voice he was used to.

"I just need to know how to do organize my Inbox on my BlackBerry," Nick shot back, as if Joe insulted him.

"Woah there, buddy, calm down, here let me see,"

Joe scanned his brother's BlackBerry. Suddenly, a name from a sender in his Inbox caught his eye.

"Your still getting messages from Miley?" At this, Nick's eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

"You know what," Nick yelped, "I think my Inbox is fine, I'll just get out of your hair."

And with that, Nick left his room with his BlackBerry.

Joe shook his head, Nick seemed to be totally on edge recently. He hoped he didn't get back together with that spoiled brat Cyrus. She bossed him around way too much, once making him let her kiss him on-stage. Nick wasn't happy with her.

Ever since he broke up with Miley and moved on to Selena, he never seemed to be able to relax.

"Weird," thought Joe, as he continued to watch TV.

* * *

The sudden smell of tangy salt hit Jake's nostrils like a tsunami. It caught off guard as he exited the

S.S. Victoria's large cabin. Being out at see had been a different experience for a boy who grew up in a land-locked part of Canada. He didn't expect the ocean to be as big as it was, and Jake was amazed at how the horizon of the ocean looked like their was ocean for thousands of miles.

Jake shivered in the stormy cold as he strode to the captain's cabin. With a quick knock, the door opened revealing Jake's long time friend, Captain Bjorn Ravensbergen. After usual pleasantries, Jake entered the room, to find it plastered with Soviet posters and propaganda, as well as the Cuban, Chinese, Vietnamese, and North Korean flags. Another flag adorned the ceiling, although Jake didn't know what Republic the flag belonged to.

"What's that flag?" inquired Jake.

Bjorn smiled.

"That flag, my dear friend, is the official flag of the soon-to-be People's Republic of Mexico,"

"I like it," Jake commented, the flag had a red background, with the yellow hammer and sickle in the center. Two yellow stars sat on each side of the center symbol.

"Thank you," Bjorn's smile grew.

Jake sat down, and Bjorn handed him some hot chocolate.

After a few sips, Jake spoke.

"Doesn't the Party need you in Mexico?"

"They said it would be safer if I stayed for a time being, I couldn't go into the United States, so I wrote a letter to the Prime Minister, and he said that I could stay in Canada,"

Jake nodded, "Yeah the States would have your head, good thing Canada is socialist, eh?"

"Yea, damned imperial capitalists, that's what the U.S.A. is," Bjorn cursed.

"So," Jake continued, "What happens after you take power?"

"First, the usual, new laws, more rights for the people, that sorta thing, establish government control on factories, then send out troops to get religion out of the way," Bjorn paused, "You wouldn't believe how tightly some people hold on to the cross."

"Yea, Mexico always struck me as religious."

Bjorn took a puff of his Cuban cigar.

"After that, I'm off to the United Nations, to establish diplomats there, then I'm off to Cuba, Vietnam, China, and then North Korea."

"Yea, sorry about Mexico man, I'd help out and everything, I just have to do this little "errand" first,"

"I understand, but what are you doing in Los Angeles? I hate that place,"

"Personal business, let's just say I'll need to come to Mexico after this is over,"

"For hiding?"

Jake nodded.

"Well it's getting late, and we have a big day tomorrow," Bjorn sighed.

Jake said his good-byes and headed to his cabin.

Bjorn was right, he'd need plenty of rest to enter the United States of America illegally.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake was woken up with a start. His vision was groggy, and his body ached for more rest, but he knew that he had to get up. He reluctantly rose from his bed, and slowly walked into the bathroom to get ready.

Today was the day. If he was going to enter the States, he might as well have a good breakfast. As he brewed his coffee, he once again daydreamed of Selena Gomez. What was going to happen to her after this happened? What would she think of him? What if he failed? What if he had to take the Jonas boy's life as well? Questions constantly entered his head. When his door knocked, he almost jumped a foot.

Bjorn Ravensbergen's familiar face entered the room, "You got a minute?"

"Sure"

Bjorn walked gingerly in the room, "Good luck" he said, quite simply.

"Thanks"

They looked at each other for a few seconds, then Bjorn raised his left fist.

"VIVA LA REVOLUCTION!"

Jake smiled, and raised his fist as well, "HASTA LA SIEMPRE!"

Bjorn gave him cigars, a hug, and a salute from the Party, and then Jake walked off the ramp onto the vacant beach. Jake made contact with land, and started his journey towards Los Angeles.

* * *

Nick Jonas paced around the basement like a caged animal. That's what he felt like. He felt caged. He didn't know what to do next. Should he run?

No, he couldn't run. It was too late. He had to go through with it. All of the family's lives depended on it.

He must obey what was commanded of him.

A little voice inside his head whispered, "Nick, come to your senses," But this voice had to be shut out.

Nick's brain was a battlefield. His fear vs. His conscience.

It was then, that Nick Jonas knew what to do.

He got on his knees, and went to the last resort, "God," he whispered, as a drop of sweat fell from his face, "what should I do?"

He then looked towards the ceiling, and a voice came into his head, "Obey".

Maybe it was God, maybe it was him, but he took it as a sign. He went to his room, pulled a box from underneath his bed, and took out his greatest treasure.

The metal of the knife blade gleamed in the sunlight. It had been sharpened well, and it cut through pretty much anything quite easily. Nick's heart beat faster. His breath got quicker. His eyes got cat-like. Fear took over. He thought ahead to what this knife would accomplish. Then, by instinct, he turned it over, and engraved on the other side was a heart with the words:

Nick + Miley


End file.
